1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor fabrication technology; and, more particularly, to a multilayer insulator, a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor with the same, and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A capacitor with a MIM structure (hereinafter referred to as an MIM capacitor) is widely used in analog and radio frequency (RF) circuits. Recently, a demand for a high electrostatic capacitance has increased rapidly for the fabrication cost reduction and the high integration of a semiconductor device. Also, it is essential to develop a capacitor with good leakage current characteristics for use in a high-sensitive application device. The electrostatic capacitance is increased by decreasing the thickness of an insulator or by using a material with a high dielectric constant. These methods, however, may degrade the leakage current characteristics. Accordingly, such characteristics may become important requirements for use of the MIM capacitor.